


【黑豹盾】学习

by diemoony



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony





	【黑豹盾】学习

　　这不是T'Challa 第一次在“那个房间”里遇到队长。  
　　  
　　他之前管最南边的这个房间叫“研究室”或者“冷冻室”，但显然美国队长并不喜欢这个称呼，即使他什么都没有表现出来，却总在T'Challa 那样说的时候轻轻地皱一皱眉，捏一捏指尖，或者只是让他的左肩比右肩绷得更紧一点。  
　　T'Challa 在第一次的时候就发现了，他又试验了两次，第四次的时候，他开始用“那个房间”称呼它，他注意到队长一瞬间的停顿，他眼中闪过如释重负的情绪，快速又清晰，随后他就用扭头和眨眼来掩饰。他什么都没有说，只是不再把嘴角抿得死死的。  
　　那是他到达瓦坎达后看起来最放松的时刻，即使也只放松了那么一点点。  
　　所以那个房间就叫“那个房间”了，那里“沉睡”着他最老的朋友。  
　　  
　　队长应该是唯一一个会进出“那个房间”的人，他的其他同伴在知道冬兵自己选择冷冻后只是上前拍了拍他的肩膀或是拥抱他。  
　　他们经历了难以被定义的事情，分歧还是战争，背叛还是仅仅不被信任，暂时妥协或者盲目牺牲，各种情绪和想法在任何缝隙间抽芽发酵，无论是“索科威亚协议”还是“冬日战士”都成为了尴尬点，成为了“敏感词”，成为了指腹滑过下轻触的疙瘩。  
　　--成为了房间里的大象。  
　　所以只有队长会去“那个房间”，毕竟其他人也认为“理所当然”吧。  
　　  
　　队长大在“那个房间”的大部分时间用来画画，这是T'Challa 在发现了队长好几次后，终于走进去和他搭话后才知道的。  
　　昏暗的房间里，他看见队长膝盖上放置的写生簿，不算厚，翻过了很多页。一支铅笔夹在他的手指间，笔头被削的短又钝。  
　　“你不开灯？”T'Challa 敲了门在队长抬起头后才说话。  
　　“不用，我视力很好。”他点了点头，“而且并不是什么大不了的事情，随便画画。”  
　　T'Challa 又走近了点，近到刚好看到纸面上那些线条边缘的距离。  
　　他在画瓦坎达那只巨大的神豹像。  
　　“我希望你在瓦坎达都还习惯。”  
　　“一切都很好。”队长又抿了下嘴，“谢谢，国王陛下。”  
　　机械抽送的声音漂浮在寂静的空气里，规律且冷漠，动力泵必须24小时不间断地工作才能保证冷冻舱的正常运作，玻璃舱面已经结了厚厚的霜，模模糊糊只能看到深色的人影，T'Challa 不知道血清能让美国队长的视力好到什么程度，他总是坐在冷冻舱右边的位置，远离电线，背靠着工作台，曲起手肘会碰到冰冷的舱壁，所以左手肘的衣服会洇湿一小块。  
　　但不论怎样，他坐的地方总能看到他的朋友。  
　　那次的谈话就到那里了。  
　　保持礼仪和尊重是瓦坎达人良好的品质。  
　　T'Challa 退出房间，“理所当然”的把“那个房间”完全留给队长。  
　　随后他就越来越多的遇到队长，不知道是因为队长真的一有空就去那儿呆着，还是他越来越频繁地路过那里。  
　　有时门半掩着就知道里面有人了，他会安静地站一会儿，听纸张和笔尖摩擦翻动的声音。  
　　有时T'Challa 身为黑豹巡视国土时，会在窗户上看到队长的影子，孤单一个朦胧的光影，掩映在瓦坎达大片白色的雾与交叠葱郁的绿中。  
　　有时也会正好在门口遇到队长，两个人互相点个头，便又分开了。  
　　他也曾经听到队长在里面说话。  
　　声音很轻，语调很缓。  
　　只有一两句，快速地出现又悄然地消失，让人避嫌都来不及。他用完全不同于作战会议的语调说话，不再那么果断坚定，他说那些话的时候不再是个领袖，不再是个战士，不再是个沉淀了九十年光阴的苍老灵魂。  
　　他说那些话听起来就像他看起来的样子，年轻，迷茫，疑问句，自言自语。  
　　但也就只有一两句。  
　　  
　　T'Challa 再和队长说上话是在他们又解决了一起“麻烦”后。  
　　他们，是指Steve和Steve从海底监狱解救出来的那些同伴。  
　　麻烦，是指那些Tony Stark无法去解决而又需要人解决的事情。  
　　是的，超级英雄也许会被“解雇”，但是坏蛋们可不会轻易退休。美国队长是个从来不会停下自己脚步的人，他没有为自己的朋友动摇，自然就更不会因为敌人而停止不前。  
　　他们只休整了很短的一段时间，就开始迫不及待地重新工作，每个人都渴求事情让自己动起来，以此来挤占自己胡思乱想的时间，同时又得避免和前同事撞车，Clint用“如果钢铁侠突然从天而降该怎么办”讲过几个笑话，可惜没什么人捧场。好在世界坏蛋们都很给力，他们天南地北地干坏事，鹰眼的冷笑话至今没有真的发生。  
　　这一次，他们离开了将近两周，今天才刚刚回到瓦坎达，这次看起来是场苦战，大家受伤不轻。瓦坎达有着一流的医疗资源，但T'Challa 很少看到队长去接受治疗。  
　　他这样想着，不由自主地就走到了“那个房间”，门没有上锁，而一个国王君临他任何一片领土都是无可厚非的。  
　　  
　　他看到Steve坐在黑暗里，只有冷冻舱微弱的光勾勒出他一半的轮廓。  
　　他安静地坐在那里，右边，桌前，远离电线，写生簿有好几本了，垒起一个不高不低的厚度。  
　　他弓着背，低垂着头，闭着眼在休息。他沉稳地呼吸着，抖动的睫毛在鼻翼留下阴影。  
　　他把帽子摘下来，露出一头汗湿的金发，发茬凌乱沾着尘污。  
　　他在深沉的疲惫中休憩。  
　　他手指紧扣的姿势，他右前腿后撤的小半步，他总是不自觉空出的右手位置，他被磨得痕迹明显的肩带，无一不是他过往战斗习惯的痕迹，那块用瓦坎达振金打造的星盾，并没有和他的主人一起回归故乡。  
　　T'Challa 沉默地望着Steve被磨得稀烂的手套和他指骨上正在缓慢愈合的伤口。  
　　Steve抬起头怔怔地望向T'Challa ，而对方在他的注视下挨着他坐了下来。  
　　“你是个很坚强的人，队长。”T'Challa 的英语总带着他特有的口音，“虽然在协议签署上我并不赞同你的看法，但这并不妨碍我敬佩一个伟大的战士。”  
　　Steve好像愣了下几秒才反应过来，他咬了咬牙齿，轻声的表示感谢。  
　　“瓦坎达人要比你们想象的慷慨，如果你希望，我非常愿意给你打造一面新的盾牌。”  
　　Steve看起来有些惊讶，他彻底转过头望着T'Challa ，那让T'Challa 想起Zemo曾经说过的话，他的蓝眼睛里的确有一点绿色，但那并不代表那不是一对美丽的眼睛。  
　　正如Steve本人一样，他是澄澈纯粹的，你只要接触他你就很容易了解他，他的一切都很坦诚，包括他固执老派的作风，那并不是他的瑕疵，而是很难得的品质。  
　　所以Steve拒绝的也很干脆。  
　　“我想我并不需要。Tony说的对，我不配再用Howard设计的盾。”  
　　“我们可以做块新的”  
　　“你知道这并没有什么不同。”Steve平静地说，“事情还在那里，没有解决就会永远存在。”  
　　他说着转头看了眼冷冻舱，神情有些犹豫，可他最终还是继续说了下去。  
　　“Bucky的事情……我不知道他什么时候才能治好。而且，总还有一场公正的审判在等待着他……”  
　　Steve停顿了下，他偷偷看了T'Challa 一眼，对方没有变化的表情让他莫名安心。  
　　“我不知道能不能陪他等到那个时候。不过……”Steve转动了下肩膀，又恢复了刚才的语调，“到时候Bucky自己也能应付的。”  
　　T'Challa 没有接话，他可能想起了自己了父亲，也可能想起了之前一直执着于报仇的自己。他转动着那枚代表王权的戒指，思绪不可抑制地飘向一切的原点。  
　　权力与义务，奉献与索取，第一次被放在了正义天秤的两端。  
　　“虽然我知道答案，可我还是想问一遍，现在你愿意签署索科威亚协议吗，你需要知道，每天都有着更多的国家加入到协议之中。”  
　　“不会。”他还是那么坚定。  
　　“这只是为了必要的监管和约束。”  
　　“当有人自愿去帮助别人，他的自由意志就需要被尊重，而不是利用他的自愿，去实现其他集体的利益。”  
　　“可你像士兵一样训练他们，士兵需要的就是服从。”  
　　“他们只是像士兵一样战斗。他们不是为我而战，而是为了他们自己心中的正义。”Steve打断了T'Challa 接下来的话，“我们不是军队，国王陛下，从来不是任何人的军队。”  
　　“被当成工具的，有Buck一人就够了。”  
　　他们都停下来，没再说话。  
　　没人离开，也没有人请对方离开。  
　　很久后，T'Challa 的声音轻轻地划开沉默：“只是告诉你，队长，我很喜欢刚才的聊天。即使我们谁也不能说服谁……”  
　　他们的目光又触碰到一起：“但我们都需要时不时找人聊聊。”  
　　  
　　下一次的时候，他们聊了聊Steve刚刚结束的任务。  
　　再下一次，他们自然地谈起了队长小队成员的进步，瓦坎达最近的天气和国民们对他们这些总在深夜出没的外来者的好奇，后来他们开始聊T'Challa 从小作为储君训练的童年，Steve的布鲁克林时光，他们各自的朋友，家人，伙伴。  
　　“我想学点你们瓦坎达的语言，陛下。”在某次大汗淋漓的互相比试后，Steve突然说，“我觉得很有意思。”  
　　T'Challa 丢给他一瓶水，喘着气平顺呼吸。然后他说了一个发音。  
　　“忠诚。”他解释道，“瓦坎达国民刚出生就要学会三个词，这是第一个。”  
　　Steve跟着挪动嘴唇，T'Challa 稍微纠正了他一下。  
　　“爱。这是第二个。”  
　　舌尖抵着上齿，气音听起来像接吻的喘息。  
　　他们都笑了下。  
　　第三个词的发音很沉很稳，像猛兽低伏的轻吼。  
　　Steve学的很快。  
　　“这是什么意思？”  
　　“我的名字。”T'Challa 站起来，瓦坎达的黑夜总有一轮明亮皎洁的月，月光把他君王的影子投射在他尊贵客人的肩头。  
　　“每个国民都可以直呼他们敬爱国王的名字。”  
　　“我希望Steve你也可以这样。”  
　　  
　　The End


End file.
